


Sightseeing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Percy and Neville go sightseeing in Muggle London.





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Tell me why we’re here again?” Neville asked, keeping close to Percy’s side as they walked past the various shops and pubs of Covent Garden. “And are there always so many people here?”

“It’s a Muggle tourist attraction,” Percy explained, adjusting his glasses with one hand whilst studying the map in his hand. “It’s a major shopping and cultural hub. There are theatres and museums along with the shopping. Besides, Minister Shacklebolt said the best way to understand Muggles was to spend time among them, and he suggested this place.”

“Bit intimidating, all these Muggles.” Neville looked around anxiously as a group of Japanese tourists passed them, many carrying strange plastic and metal devices Percy said were called camcorders. “So what are we going to do while we’re here? Visit some of the museums? Find out if Muggle pubs are pretty much like ours?”

“Pretty much. Ah, here we are. I thought I’d ease you into the experience with a bit of the familiar.”

Neville followed Percy’s gaze, smiling when he saw the shop, Culpeper. Even wizards knew about the famous Muggle herbalist Nicholas Culpeper. “Can we go in?”

“Of course, and then after that I thought we could visit the National Portrait Gallery before trying out one of the pubs…”

Percy glanced up, only to find Neville already peering into Culpeper’s shop window. Shaking his head with a fond smile, he followed. If he was very lucky, they might only spend an hour inside before taking in more sightseeing.


End file.
